I Love You, Daddy
by LoveIsTheWay
Summary: I don't want to give my baby away, he thought. She was still young but she is in love. A father has to give his daughter sometime. One-Shot. Don't read if you don't like slight Advanceshipping and Egoshipping. Please R and R! Enjoy! Sorry Summary sucks...


**So here is another one-shot! I don't own Pokemon. I guess I could say I own Ashlynn, Angel and Mitchell… Well back to the subject. I don't own Pokemon. Enjoy the story and review please!**

…

I took a deep breath. I didn't want to give my daughter away to her awaiting groom but I had no choice. He was a good man but I didn't think that he would ever be good enough for my baby-girl. She watched as her last bridesmaid and groomsmen walked down the aisle. She smiled a large smile and gave me a quick hug before the music started. I looked to her and my daughter linked her left arm with my right arm.

I took another deep breath and looked down the aisle. I looked to her and she smiled and nodded I looked towards the aisle and the two of us started to walk with the music. I looked towards the aisles and saw family, friends of my wife and mine and friends of my children. As we got closer to the front I saw my wife sitting next to one of her close friends. I could see a few tears falling from her face. I smiled to her and looked forward to see the groom standing and smiling largely at my daughter. My son stood behind him smiling at me and my daughter. After what felt like three seconds, my daughter was giving me a hug. "I love you, daddy. I always will."

"I love you too, Angel." I gave her a big hug and then looked to Miles. "Take care of my daughter."

The boy smiled and nodded. I looked to Ashlynn who stood on the left side of Angel. She smiled at me and then I walked to sit next to my wife. She grabbed my hand and smiled at me.

"Do you Miles Oak take Angel Ketchum to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest said.

I saw a large smile come across Miles face. He nodded his head. "I do." I saw Angel blush slightly and look down as Miles smiled largely.

"And do you Angel Ketchum take Miles Oak to be you lawfully wedded husband?" the priest was turned towards my daughter who still had the pink tint to her face.

"I do." She smiled.

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss your bride." Miles out his arms around Angel's waist and kissed her. I gritted my teeth. She may be 20 and getting married but she is still my little girl. I looked over to see May smile and giggle slightly and she turned to me. I gave her a half smile and she leaned her head on my shoulder. _Is this what Norman felt like?_ I looked down my seat and saw Norman and Caroline holding hands and smiling. Angel and Miles turned to face the crowd and many people clapped. "I know show you, Mr. and Mrs. Miles Oak." I couldn't help but smile at how happy my baby girl was.

The happy couple walked down the aisle, followed by Ashlynn and Mitchell and then two couples of people I had seen and met but couldn't remember their names. Soon May, Gary, Misty, Norman, Caroline, Professor Oak, my mother and I stood up. We all followed and walked out of the chapel. Gary walked up to me and put his arm on my shoulder. "Well Ash, it looks like we are now family." I looked to him and smirked. "I have to say, I think that Angel is amazing."

"Thank you." I said and looked to Gary. "I have to say, even though Mitchell isn't very fond of Miles, I am." Gary looked confused.

"They're best friends?"

"That's why he doesn't like the fact that Angel just got married to him." Gary and I laughed. "If I had a sister, I would probably hate if you married her…"

"I thought you said I was like your sister, Ash." Misty stated as she and May walked over. Gary and I laughed.

"I meant like, if I had a younger sister by _blood_ I would hate the fact that they were getting married." I saved myself.

"Tell me about it." Mitchell came over with his tie undone and a bottle of beer in his hand. He took a large swift drink and then shook his head. "Oh shit… I forgot you were my father for a second. Can we pretend like this moment never happened?"

I put my left arm around his shoulder and squeezed his right shoulder. "Your almost 21. I think we can just act like you are right now." I smiled and he smiled back.

"Thanks dad." He smiled at me then walked away towards Ashlynn who was talking to one of her friends that had come to the wedding. I watched at Mitchell tried to flirt with the young girl who giggled and blushed slightly and then I watch Mitchell gasp in pain because Ashlynn stomped on his foot with her large heels. I laughed and shook my head. He was almost as bad as me when I was that age.

I looked back over to where Gary, Misty, May, Norman, Caroline, Professor Oak and my mother were. I smiled and started to walk over to them when I heard a noise. "Psst, Mr. Ketchum!" I turned to see Miles waving and pointing down an empty hallway. I nodded and walked over there.

"Yes, Miles?" I asked as I arrived down the hallway the young man who smiled largely.

"I wanted to thank you for letting me marry Angel. When you said that we had your blessing I felt amazing, but I was worried that she would say no. When I was younger I had asked my dad why he asked my mom to marry him. He said that he loved her and that his grandfather had always told him, 'When you find a girl you love that will always be too good, ask her to marry you, hope to god that she says yes, and when she does, make sure she is yours' forever.'" Miles stopped and sighed. "What I'm trying to say is when I met Angel I thought she was an angel. I didn't believe she could be Mitchell's sister, let alone having them be twins. I am honored to be the great Pokemon Master's son-in-law and I just, I don't know what I would have done if you said you didn't feel that I should marry your oldest daughter." I laughed at Miles and his eyes widen.

"Miles, I am very happy that you and Angel are now married. Even if I didn't like you, I would have given you my blessing because Angel loves you. I feel honored that you are honored but," I paused and I saw Miles suck in a breath. "you need to relax. May and I think you are a great man. I'm very glad that you think that highly of my daughter."

"Wait, you like me… don't you?" he stopped. I nodded and laughed. "Oh thank god."

"Relax. You guys are married now. Go out and party." I said. Miles smiled and nodded and held his hand out. I grabbed his hand and pulled him into a hug. "You are family,"

"Thank you Mr. Ketchum."

"Call me Ash." He nodded and we walked out of the hall. I walked over to the group of family members and Gary looked at me slyly.

"What did you do to my kid?" he asked.

"I punched him a bunch of times in the stomach, kicked him, and threatened to kill him if he cheated, broke my baby's heart, or did _anything_ stupid." I said meanly.

"Good. Bastard child deserves to be beat up." Gary said and took a drink of his beer.

"GARY!" Misty said and slapped him in the stomach. He shrugged his shoulders and we all laughed. I looked over to see all three of my kids happy.

As I scanned the room I saw Angel looking at me. 'I love you, daddy!' she mouth and then smiled. 'I love you too.' I mouth back and she giggled then waved. I looked to see Ashlynn and Mitchell standing and talking to Brock and Susan. I smiled. I guess May and I did a good job raising those kids.


End file.
